


New beginnings and old wounds

by CrazyLexy



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, F/M, Grumpy Shane, It may be more of a medium burn, Maybe - Freeform, Slow Burn, Sort of oblivious farmer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 15:23:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15294390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyLexy/pseuds/CrazyLexy
Summary: She chose to leave her life in the city, and all the stress that came with it, to return to the farm she would spend summers on growing up. Being a city girl, she had absolutely no idea what she was doing, but decided to make the best of her situation and befriend all of her new neighbors. Try being the key word - Shane was making it very difficult.Shane moved to Pelican Town to give Jas a better life, not to make friends. He was doing a good job at avoiding developing bonds with the villagers until the farm girl showed up. She seemed hell-bent on tearing down the walls he had built up.





	New beginnings and old wounds

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this, thanks!
> 
> For now, I plan on this being a reader insert, since I know some people don't like reading stories with the farmer being assigned a name (which is more OC/character, right?). This could change, if readers don't mind me naming the farm girl. We will see. Also, I will try to keep it in third person. 
> 
> Anywho, I hope you enjoy! Please leave comments, and let me know what you think!

 

The farm had seen better days. She didn’t know what to expect, coming to the farm roughly ten years after Grandpa passed away, but she surely didn’t expect for it to be this worn down. Trees had taken over most of the space, and what ground wasn’t covered by the trees was pretty much covered with rocks, fallen limbs, or small bushes. ____ sighed, deciding she would need a good night’s rest before starting to clear out all that debris. Robin and Lewis had left some time ago, leaving her to her rundown farm and thoughts. 

She remembered the farm in its prime, back when she would still come spend summers with Grandpa. She had stopped doing so a couple of years before his passing, but she still remembered how the fields looked and how the flowers smelt. Her favorite flower was the summer spangle, which Grandpa used to plant plenty of. ____ remembered the sweet taste of the melons she had helped him plant, and how fond she had grown of his chickens. Now, looking at the farm, it was hard to believe any of that happened. Truly, the farm didn’t seem like home anymore. 

‘It will soon, though,’ thought the farmer as she opened the door to the small cottage. The inside was dark, and it took her some time to find the fireplace, with a small stack of wood stacked neatly beside it. It took even longer for her to manage to set a fire in the fireplace. Once light was created, the house didn’t seem as eerie. It would need some work, too, but it looked similar to how she remembered. The table and chair were where she would eat breakfast most mornings during those summers, but the TV was new. The old couch she would sleep on was missing, and the bed didn’t look like the one Grandpa used to have (which was probably for the best). ___ made a mental note to look into getting a lamp and curtains the next day, if she had time after tending to the farm. With another sigh, she quickly changed into pajamas she had brought with her before crawling in the bed and falling asleep. 

 

* * *

 

 

The bed, surprisingly, was more comfortable than the one she had in her apartment in the city. ___ woke up at six, as the sun was rising, refreshed and ready for the day. She ate a pop-tart quickly, already missing her kitchen and deciding to get that home upgrade as soon as possible. Once finished, she stepped out onto the porch, after picking up the parsnip seeds, and viewed her farm once more. After quickly making a mental map of what she wanted to do, she set out to clear debris and plant her seeds. 

By the time she has tilled the ground, planted and watered her seeds, it was already half past nine. She decided to head to town, and see what seeds she could buy with a couple of hundred gold (she didn’t want to go broke too soon), maybe buy some food that didn’t need to be refrigerated. Turns out, Pierre’s didn’t sell food, but she was able to pick up a couple of green bean and cauliflower seeds. Abigail and Caroline greeted her warmly enough, and she decided to wander around town, and maybe meet a few more villagers. 

She easily found the beach and picked up some clams that were sticking out of the sand. After meeting Elliot, she wandered towards the museum where Gunter encouraged her to donate any interesting items she found while farming (she eagerly agreed). After stopping by Clint’s shop, she stumbled upon the Joja Mart, and sneered at it before deciding that was her best bet at buying food to last until she had a refrigerator. 

The air was thin and smelled heavily of disinfectant, like her old job, and she crunched up her nose at the smell. There was a thick, dark-haired man sitting behind the counter near the entrance, but ___ gave him a wide birth as she quickly picked up a hand basket and headed toward one of the aisles. She could tell he was management and wanted nothing to do with him. 

While walking down the aisles, and looking for food, she met Pam. The woman smelled heavily of alcohol but was nice enough to the new farmer. After walking down a few empty aisles, the farmer came across a man, wearing a Joja Mart uniform, who was stocking shelves. Even though he was wearing a cap, she could tell that his brows were knitted together as he glared at the inventory he placed on the shelves (they looked like Joja cola, which was basically syrup in a can). That glare turned up at her as she approached him with a warm ‘hello’. Not one to be deterred by evil looks, she brightly introduced herself. 

“Hi! My name is ____, I just moved onto the old farm West of town.” As was expected, he didn’t answer but instead returned to stocking the shelf. With a shrug, she said, “Well, I look forward to seeing you around!” before continuing down the aisle. 

 

* * *

 

 

She was able to stock up on dried goods before leaving the store. It wasn’t much, but with what little money she had left she was able to buy enough to last her a week. If the plants grew like they were supposed to, she would have a harvest to sale by the next time she needed to buy food. She returned to the farm at around two in the afternoon and was able to plant the seeds she had brought before she decided to head to the saloon she saw while exploring. She was sure she would be able to meet other villagers there, since it seemed like there wasn’t much else to do in the evenings around town. 

One of the first faces she saw when she walked in was that of the angry man from Joja Mart. He was holding a beer, staring off into space. She waved, which was ignored, before heading to the bar and taking a seat. The bartender, a blue-haired girl names Emily, chatted with her some before being flagged down by the angry man. 

“So, what’s his name?” the farmer asked once Emily returned from giving said man another beer. 

“Oh, that’s Shane,” she answered quickly, before hurrying off to serve paying customers (the farmer didn’t have the money to buy anything, but still wanted to socialize). 

“He’s kind of grumpy,” Gus informed her, setting down a cold glass of water in front of her. 

“Here, you look like you need this. Rough day on the farm?” 

The farmer spent some time chatting with Gus about her adventures on the farm before introducing herself to the other people in the saloon. At around nine she decided to call it a night and decided to head home. As she opened the door to leave, she glanced back at Shane, who’s eyes she met. He quickly looked away to glare towards the side, missing the smile she flashed at him before she exited the saloon. She quickly headed home to take a brisk shower, eat quickly, and head to bead. 

**Shane’s POV (sorta)**

Shane threw back his head, easily chugging the beer he had in his hand. He wasn’t sure why, but the farm girl got under his skin more than the rest of the villagers did. He watched her as she went from person to person, introducing herself and chatting with the other people in the saloon after she chugged the water Gus had given her. She looked ragged, her bun staring to come undone, and she walked as if her whole body ached. 

‘I give it a week before she heads back to the city,’ Shane thought to himself as he followed her with his eyes. She clearly didn’t know what she was doing and based off the basket of food she had when she rudely interrupted his mental ramblings during work, she wasn’t going to be eating all that healthy for a while. He was positive she wouldn’t last very long on that farm. Whether her crops would fail, or she would get sick, he didn’t care. All he knew was that he wanted her to avoid him and leave him to his daily routine. He didn’t want to “see her around”; he wanted her to buzz off. 

Shane didn’t expect for the farm girl to look his way after opening the door, and quickly turned his head after their eyes met. He wanted to glare at her, but instead felt like avoiding her eye. After he heard the door close, he glanced at it and saw that she was indeed gone. ‘Good,’ he thought, as he flagged Emily down again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this ended up being three pages, single spaced, in word and yet seems so short here...
> 
> Well, I hope you all enjoy it anyways!


End file.
